Assassin's Creed
by TishPhoenix
Summary: Afer Edward left, Bella's life turned upside down things werent great but they were getting better. That is utill they arrived and changed everything for her. Her life is forever changed and she lives by the Assasin's Creed. LEMONS, NON CANNON, OOC & OC'S
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: OK everyone. though I know I am not done with TA, I haven't been able to focus on it due to the ideas about this fic.

Evil damn Plot Bunnies! lol so Here it is.

There will be **Lemons** and **Strong Language**, **BE FOREWARNED** **_if you are not 18+ dont read._**

Many thanks to **MaitresseStAndrie** for all her help on this as well as **Clurrabella** and **Jasper's Darlin' Kathy**! You three help inspire alot of this ; }

As always R&R :D

xoxo,

Tish

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT and the OC's the rest is SM's! This goes for the entire fic.

* * *

**BPOV**

I am and that's all I will ever be. I can't believe I'm coming back here, but that's what my job is calling for me to do. This damn town changed my life seventy five years ago and when it happened, I left hoping to never return again. I can't help but reminisce on that fateful day. The day everything fucking changed…

_I was on my way home from Jacob's the pack was finally getting used to me, though, they still referred to me as the leech lover and as Jared so eloquently put it "Vampire girl". We had just had another bonfire because they had caught Laurent and were still seeking out Victoria.__ I was on the highway when I noticed constant movement in the forest lining the stretch of road; it was becoming more and more prominent. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up._

_Soon I was pulling into the drive at home and saw Charlie's cruiser parked in its spot. I was late, but still had time to fix him dinner if he wanted. I parked my truck and ran inside, accidently slamming the door behind me._

"_Dad, I'm home. Sorry I was late. The boys had a bon-"I stopped in my tracks when I saw the tiny girl with my dad's throat in her claws._

"_Well, well. Look what we have here boys." She spoke._

_That's when I noticed two men come from the shadows behind me. The only light in the house that was on was the slight glow from Charlie's sports show on the TV. One was lean and tall but still well built. The other was a massive man that reminded me of my estranged brother bear. That thought alone almost brought tears to my eyes._

"_Jane, don't play with your food." Tall and lean spoke._

"_We have more to do tonight demon child, things I am sure would be more fun than the old man." Well built man spoke in a deep voice. I knew who they were talking about. The fear in my father's eyes was breaking me. I started silently crying as this Jane replied._

"_Very well boys. Hold her!"She roared just before sinking her teeth into his flesh. I tried to jump to him and my fingers grazed his outreached hands slightly before he dropped lifelessly to his side; she was draining him fast._

"_NO! Dad! I'm sorry, I am so sorry! I love you."I screamed out whispering my love for him_ _t__the end__, as she let his body fall to the floor before wiping her mouth with her dark sleeve._

_Without thinking I turned into the arms of tall and lean sobbing. Surprisingly his arms held me as I sobbed._

"_What the fuck are you doing Demetri? Comforting our marks now are you? Here I am, not allowed to play, and what the fuck do you call what you are doing?" Jane hissed. So, that was his name, Demetri. I knew my time was short._

"_Please just kill me. My life is over anyway." Demetri's grasp tightened as I spoke._

"_Oh we plan to, but not before we get the information we need." She growled._

"_What could I offer you?"_

"_For one, you know of our kind their scent still lingers here. Tell us how you know."_

"_I figured it out on my own after talking to a friend of mine. They know from their legends; no one told me anything. I fell in love with one of your kind, and was left unwanted. Ironically this isn't the first time I have come across human drinkers as well." They gasped_

"_Then how are you alive, girl?" The deep voice spoke._

"_I shouldn't be. I was bitten by a tracker, but the venom was sucked out by the one I fell in love with. He was a part of a small coven of three.__ The other two members were out for revenge, but one is no longer here as my friends disposed of him."_

"_Your friends are vampires?" Demetri asked_

"_NO, my family was, but my friends are werewolves."_

_They all gasped._

"_What about this so called family of yours." Jane inched closer._

"_I was told I was loved by them. I wanted to be with them, with him. On my eighteenth birthday a family member lunged for me when I received a paper cut and the love of my life left. I wasn't good enough for him. He realized this and left; they all did. No goodbye, nothing. Now I have nothing left, so if you will quit fucking with me and just do it already" I roared._

_As much as my family hurt me I wouldn't give these vampires any more information about them._

"_With pleasure!" Jane growled and sprung for me. It all happened so fast, the next thing I knew, I was flipped and behind Demetri. As Jane lunged for me he hit her hard enough that she actually lost some sort of consciousness and he did the same to the well built man. He scooped me up in his arms and soon I found the wind flowing by me. Soon enough we had come to a stop. He had brought me to La Push, to a small cave on their land that faced the ocean on the cliffs edge._

_He placed me on my feet gently._

"_I am sorry for this, but we don't have much time they won't be out long. I can tell you're still hurting. I can see there is more to you than this. If I don't do this they will kill you. I am sorry. I will find you after this; __don't give up hope dear girl." With that he sunk his teeth in my neck_

That is my story in its basic form. I was given up by my protectors, my love and my family to only be found by The Volturi. My change left me bitter. The Boys were spilt in support of me, some saw no difference others saw me as a threat now. I managed to go back to my house in the dead of night to gather a few belongings; mementos if you will. That's when I noticed the loose floorboard. That asshole!! I packed a bag and kissed Charlie's head before torching the house. I stood in the woods watching my former home burn. A few days after my house burnt to the ground, they held a dual funeral. _They_ never came. Some of the pack showed, as well as Angela and Ben. They others from school came as well, but didn't stay. _Figures._

When I left Forks I swore to never set foot there again. Now, the Agency needs me here for god only knows why. I have yet to be briefed on my mark, but my girls are here waiting for me.

My girls...Now there is a story in itself. I was wandering the UK when I came across them, Keira and Claire. Now you couldn't have two people more opposite than the two. Claire and Keira are around the same height, both elite members of the Agency, but that is where the similarities end. Claire is the light of day where Keira is the darkest night. Claire is a shapely girl and busty as hell. She would have been a blonde bombshell as a human. Her hair is a little longer than shoulder length and a beautiful medium blonde, almost golden. Her oval face and pouty lips only assists her plight since her power is that of persuasion. The little bitch can get in your head like no other. I still crack the fuck up when I remember what she did to Demetri. I wouldn't let her light demeanor fool you though, she is a spitfire!

Keira, now she is the epitome of a femme fatale. You would never guess it with her round angel face, but she gets off on that shit. She thrives on her enemy second guessing her and then stomping their ass in the ground. She is a dark vixen with, believe it or not, a pale tan skin. Her hair flows in waves like dark chocolate. Her lips are heart shaped and pouty. Angelina Jolie herself had nothing on this girl. Both are 5'7" and basically sex on legs. Both are deadly.

I have changed some myself when the fires receded. My height grew to 5'7", my bust filled and hips rounded. My hair was now flowing waves of chestnut and auburn. My most significant changes, though, are internal. I just don't give a fuck anymore. My only bonds are with the girls and the mistress herself.

The girls know the basics of my story where mistress knows all. I seriously wonder why she chose my team to secure this mark knowing what she does. None the less I owe her everything. I finally fit in and am an equal. I joined her agency shortly after meeting the girls. They themselves trained me and helped me evolve my power. I am but a shield. No shock there. What is different now is with their help it has evolved into a super shield. Its strength can be used with force; I can block mental abilities as well as physical ones. If I force my shield onto a person in question I can tap into their minds with it, though, I try not to. Nobody wants to hear the sick and twisted shit people can come up with. It is a blessing in interrogation though.

With the Agency taking me in I was privileged with classified information, our enemy is and forever will be, The Volturi. Their tyrant ways of governing our kind will come to an end. After what that bitch Jane did to Charlie I look forward to the day where the bitch will be nothing but purple flames.

The members of the agency are nothing more than skilled assassins. We hunt those the Volturi intend to use as their own to either kill or join. We aren't merciless like the Volturi. They can join our ranks even as humans, though they won't get much action that way. We protect those that are still human and train those that aren't. If they are evil in nature and siding with our enemy we dispose of them quickly.

The Agency has one rule: to be swift silent and deadly. I have my own. My creed if you will. Never get attached.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** OK, here is chapter 2 ; } Dedicated to my girls! you know who you are.

It also helps promote my girls crack-fic contest _**'Round Mound of a BeeHound' by**__**MaitresseStAndrie!**_

check out her page for links to her blog for information. If you get a kick out of the banter here you'll love what is planned for the contest.

Thanks For Everything Hun!

Enjoy the chapter and as always R&R :D

xoxo,

Tish

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I can never get attached. I have formed bonds as much as this life will allow and that is only to four people. Keira, Claire, Mistress, and my sire. Demetri has proven where his loyalties lie time and time again. He is our inside man. He gets a kick out of my vendetta with Jane. He can't wait to see us square off. It's almost like he is itching for it more than me. Our contact is limited, but each time it's plenty of fun. He has become more than just my sire; He helps relieve my _tension_, and god is he one skilled motherfucker. That is all he is though, that is all I am and I couldn't be happier.

As I was pulling up to the designated rendezvous, I saw it was a house similar to what _they_ used to have. I saw Claire's silver Aston Martin DB9 in the grass and Keira's black Bugatti Veyron in the drive. My beautiful red Ducati 1198 was in the drive against the garage door. I couldn't wait to get out on it. Don't get me wrong I love my black cherry candy painted Scythe, but my Ducati was sheer freedom.

I parked behind the Veyron before getting out. Once my feet touched the pavement my cell phone vibrated.

"Talk."

"My girl, have you reached your destination."

"Yes mistress." I answered begrudgingly.

"I know, my girl, but this is a serious matter that only my best could solve."

"Kathy, what's up with the cryptic bullshit?"

"You'll see my girl." With that she hung up. Damn, I love her, but sometimes…

Not like I could though, she's on fierce piece of work. Formerly a part of the Volturi herself, she is a force of nature. She witnessed the demise of Didyme and left soon after they persecuted a man for falling in love with a human. Yes, there are other cases like mine. That alone was a shock to me. She was an original part of their guard, and just as she was trained she trains her elite.

I walked into the house and called out to them

"Alright Coots, let's get this shit over with."

"Who are you calling a coot, whisker Biscuit?" Keira yelled from the living room of the house

"Whisker Biscuit?! You know my shit is smooth. Your shit looks like Chewbacca after a fight!"

"If mine is Chewbacca than yours looks like a black cat with its throat slit, bitch." Keira roared.

"Pig lips." I countered.

"Bitch wrinkle."

"Cum funnel" I was beginning to sound bored and I knew this would up the ante with her.

"Windsock!"

"Spunk Dumpster!"

"Gravel pit!"

"Turkey neck"

"Shut the fuck up already, compared to mine both of yours looks like bacon battleships!" Claire yelled as she entered the room.

Keira and I looked at Claire like she had a third head. A human food reference, really? She raised her hand to her mouth before giggling like a school girl. Then we all cracked the fuck up.

Our relationship was strange at best, but if you were in a tight situation I wouldn't want any others on my side. Keira and I both looked at each other before commenting in unison on her.

"At least we don't have the black hole of calcunta!" That only spurred a fresh round of giggles from Claire.

"Alright ladies enough of the pleasantries, let's get down to business. Claire, what's the story."

She sobered up quickly and I could see the glint in her eye. She loved this job.

"Our marks are simple, this mission is imperative to our cause. They have connections already with our enemy, but our information is limited on how deep that connection goes, however, we know they are only civil with them. We know from De that they are relatively peaceful. Amongst the seven, three are gifted, four are not.

"Fuck that's one hell of a coven."Keira replied. I was too lost in thought to. _It better fucking not be them_.

"Yes, that's exactly why the V wants them. They are all paired up with the exception of three. The gifted vampires are all single; they consist of two males and one female. Bell you got us covered right?"

I glared, but nodded. They knew I was already throwing out my shield... I always do once I reach a destination. So, three of them were single. This new information gave me hope against my original thought that this was _them_, though I still highly doubt it with my luck.

"What else you got for me, growler?"I asked Claire and received a death glare before she continued.

"The head of the coven isn't quite as old as mistress, but she knows him from her days with the V. She wants us to protect and inform them of our mission."

"She wants us to divulge what we are, what we do? Why the fuck would she take the risk?" I growled. This is my life and I'll be damned if anything fucks it up.

"Bells, you know she doesn't do this shit if she isn't well informed. The soothsayer we have is beyond that which the V can even imagine. Fuck, you met him has he been wrong yet?" Keira replied to me in a bored fashion.

I only growled in response. We all have met Wyatt. He was the only immortal child we knew existed. Highly intelligent and with his gift he evaded the Volturi. It is mandatory for new recruits to meet him; he helped each one on their path with the agency. As well as helped with missions prior to being dispatched.

"We also know that there is a pack somewhere near. This coven has had connections with them as well. Do you still know of em' Bells?" she asked.

"Paul, Jake and Embry. Yeah, why?"

"We need to contact them. Kathy says they could be valuable assets to our cause."

"Whatever, what's next?"

"We meet them. We also have a small side mission. The marks name is Jesse Mallory. We heard he has abilities that are making the V look in interest, especially Jane."

My lip quivered in a small snarl as my eyes narrowed. _Wonderful._

"What else do we know about Jesse?"

"He is the grandson son of Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley. He is 25 and one dark son of a bitch. K says to destroy immediately. Who wants this one? He is only human after all."

Keira looked bored. She preferred more of a challenge while Claire liked to play. I was in serious need of a hunt anyway.

"I'll take him. Two birds with one stone."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Keira asked.

"I went to school with Lauren and Tyler. Lauren was an uber bitch while Tyler was just annoying as hell. And, if Jane wants him as well, I can have some fun." I finished with a growl.

"This is where you came from?" Claire asked.

"Fuck yeah it is, ladies. I was and still kind of am pissed with K for sending me here but... Eh… It's the job. Can I go now?"

"Yeah just take this." She tossed me my dagger. K has used a few of the agency's human turned vamp scientists to formulate a new metal the Volturi have been dying to get their claws on. A platinum and titanium alloy infused with the dust of vampire teeth collected from our jobs before we burn them. My dagger's handle is a phoenix with its wings folded in on its self while the blade curves back and forth and is double edged. We also use it when feeding.

"Alright bitches I am out. Call you when it's done"

With that I left the house and got into my Scythe. I put in my mixed CD and peeled out of the drive. I rolled down the window to catch his scent and when I did I stepped on the gas leaving nothing, but smoke behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I found Jesse in no time at all. He was strangely close to the old Cullen mansion parked near a trail entrance of the forest. He was leaning against his Skyline smoking. I pulled in next to him and eased out of my car. Showing as much of my legs as possible to catch his attention with my leather skirt, my maroon halter accentuating my chest perfectly for the lure. Stupid human males, they are always predictable if nothing else. I watched beneath my sunglasses as he literally eye fucked me. I couldn't help but roll my eye.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He commented.

"That I am babe. Got another?" I motioned toward his cigarette.

He reached into his pocket, took a Marlboro out and lit it before handing it to me. I acted like I was smoking it while leaning leisurely against the side of my car.

I started to rub my legs together as I played with my hair. His eyes almost bugged out of his head and his mouth hung slightly open. _HOOK, LINE and SINKER!_

"Got an itch, gorgeous?" Ugh… Okay, what kind of line was that?

"Hell yeah I do handsome, this place just calls to my baser side. All my primal needs and fantasies come to life here. Think you'd be able to handle that baby?"

"Oh I am more than capable sweet cheeks."

"Follow me then" I said as I sauntered into the woods and kept hiking a ways away from the entrance before I turned on him and motioned him forward. He took a couple steps before meeting me and pressing his warm body to my cold one. I let my hands trail up his arms past his biceps and shoulders to circle the hair at the base of his neck with my index finger.

"Now see I have this itch of my own baby girl and you're just the thing to scratch it."

He pulled out a small dagger and as it shone in a slight blue I knew it was like mine. Fuck! He held it up to my throat. One move and he could decapitate me with the bitch by the time I bit him. How the fuck did a human get a hold of one of our weapons!

"You see babe, I knew what you were from the moment I saw that ostentatious car of yours. Your pale skin and perfect body is nothing like that of my love's. Yours is longer and leaner, yet more voluptuous than the body of my dear Jane." My hand was itching on my thigh near my own dagger as he spoke.

"Who says I am going put up a fight tiger?" I purred to him and when his expression changed to shock I thrust my shield in his direction knocking him hard on the forest floor.

"You little mother fucker, you think just because you have a little knife that I would be scared. Didn't dear Jane tell you about the power of our kind? She has one herself dipshit." I roared. He froze in place; I kicked the dagger away and leaned over his body.

"Your grandmother made my human life hell, your grandfather annoyed the fuck out of me and your sweet love killed my father. You will be a message to that evil bitch. No one fucks with me." I bit into his skin and it popped as his blood flowed into my mouth. It reminds me of what it was like to eat a pomegranate seed, juicy and tart. It was heaven. It was then that I heard a feral growl behind me. I drained him quickly and jumped into the tree above me masking myself with my shield.

To say I was shocked to see the being below me would be an understatement. His blonde hair was blowing slightly in the wind as he came to halt near the body of Jesse.

"Fuck!" he roared.

He pulled out a cell and dialed a number.

"You need to bring the family out here now there is another one of our kind in our area. I just came upon a fresh meal. They have to be near, so hurry." He hung up the phone and knelt beside the body letting his finger close Jesse's eyelids before standing up. Soon the whole family entered our area.

"Where is it, son?"

He just pointed behind him. Of course it was Edward that noticed one thing I could not shield myself from.

"Oh my god, please no!" He roared.

They all looked at him waiting for him to finish.

"Can't you tell… take in their trail"

They all closed their eyes and focused. It was Jasper who caught on first. _Smart boy._

"Freesias and strawberries, could it really be?" He whispered and I knew I was caught.

I jumped down from the tree. I was behind them all, facing Jasper's back and leaned against a tree as I crossed my arms and slid my glasses back in place over my eyes.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my fucking long lost family!" I snarled. They all gasped as they whirled around to face me.

"What no hi, how are you, long fucking time no see?!" I roared.

Their eyes wide with wonder as I continued.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled

Esme looked like she was almost in tears from sadness and joy. Em looked like a little kid. Rosalie looked impressed, Alice guilty and Edward and Jasper looked at me with lust in their eyes. _Interesting._

"Well, are you going to fucking answer or are you just going to stand there?"

"Bella is that really you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I am the flippin' tooth fairy." He looked slightly taken back but the rest of the kids looked like they were about to die of laughter.

"It's good to see you Bella." He continued on.

"I wish I could say the fucking same. Are you going to answer my question?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Bella." I heard a faint whisper and knew where it came from easily

"Back the fuck up golden boy, don't even think of fucking talking to me. You have no right to even say my name with such reverence."

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry." He dropped to his knees and sobbed tearlessly into his hands.

"Cry me a fucking river." I sneered and walked over to Jesse's blade picking it up and dusting it off before inspecting it.

"Is that?" Jasper asked.

"Is it what?" What all did he know?

"That's a death blade isn't it?" Death blade? On closer inspection I noticed the Volturi seal in the bottom of the handle. Mother fucker! Kathy isn't going to be happy about this shit.

"How do you know what it's called?"

"There are rumors and of course Carlisle's connection with the Volturi." Fuck it is them. My low growl was breaking free as I roared ferociously into the night sky.

"Mother fucking son of a bitch, this would only happen to me!!"

"What are you talking about sis?" Em asked

"Sis? Really, Emmett? I think you lost that right when you abandoned me 75 years ago." I rolled my eyes as his smile faltered.

"How much contact have you been having with the Volturi, Carlisle?"

"Not much. I am aware of the war they are in right now. They are hungry for more power and knowledge. I am also aware that they are fighting an invisible force that is hindering their plans greatly." I couldn't help but smirk. Little did they know… I am that invisible force.

"So look, I need to get back since my job is done. Would you care to visit or me come to you..."

"We would love that dear." Esme said cheerful and hopeful. _Just great._

"Alright follow me. You have your cars nearby or no?"

"We ran here, Bells."Rosalie said timidly. _That's right bitch._

"Well one can ride with me. The others will have to take the black Skyline GTR R35 parked next to mine" They nodded and continued to walk with me back to where I was parked. Right before we reached the parking lot Jasper ran up beside me.

"Can I ride with you, Bella?" I heard a low growl from behind us and smirked. _Jealous Eddie, this could be fun._

"Sure, Jasper, I'd like that very much." I winked and ran off ahead of them and leaned on my hood and waited for them to join me with my eyes closed.

I heard them before I saw them. It was a simultaneous gasp.

"What?"

"Is that really yours?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Hell yeah it is! This is my baby."

"Damn bells how the hell did you get a car like that."

"Money talks Em. You all should know that." I pushed myself off of my car and walked to the door and opened it, "Coming, Jasper?" He just nodded and ran to the passenger side door as it opened for him.

I climbed in after him and floored it in reverse. His eyes were wide as I pulled onto the highway.

"You may want to slow down a bit for them to follow." He said acting nervous. That's a new one for him.

"What's the matter Jasper?"

"When did you get this speed crazy?"

"I changed in more ways than one." I replied in a clipped tone.

"I can tell… Look Bella, I have to apologize for that day. I-" I cut him off

"No, I forgave you for that Jasper as soon as it happened. What I am having difficulty forgiving is the abandonment and the heartlessness that you all showed towards me."

"I fought him on that Bella, truly I did. I knew it was a bad Idea. Every one blamed me profusely for it and wouldn't listen. Some were a little more considerate about it, but I felt it all; they all held blame in them towards me. Alice even left me because of it. I couldn't leave the family. I wouldn't revert to what I was before I met them; no matter what. I did want to leave, but it wasn't worth it. I didn't want them to leave you, but how could I get all of them to understand your safety was at stake still when it was me who was saying this only moments after I attacked you. Edward knew of this as did Carlisle and Alice. Esme sided with Carlisle, but her heart was heavy from it. Em, Alice and I were the ones who fought to stay. But all in all it was decided and nothing could stop it. Please understand and please forgive me." By the end of his rant he was almost sobbing. I always saw him so strong and to see him like this, I knew he had to of been holding onto his regret for some time. I could forgive him. Couldn't I? It didn't mean I was going to let the Cullen's back into my life easily. No, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.

"Fine, I can forgive you Jasper. I placed less fault on you and Rose anyway. At least you two were honest about the issue. I was foolish to think anything other than that when I was human; moot point though. We are here. Come." I said as I pulled into the drive. I got out and slammed the door. I wanted nothing more than to call K and give her a piece of my mind for this, that sneaky wench.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter, I am so glad you have all enjoyed the fic so far,

thank you once again to all my girls _**MaitresseStAndrie, Clurrabella**_ and last but not least _**Jasper's Darlin' Kathy**_

There is mention of someone else in this chapter hope she notices...I couldn't not put her in there somewhere ; } lol

Thanks again and as always R&R

XoXo

Tish

* * *

**BPOV**

"Well, are you coming?" I called out to Jasper who looked shell shocked in the front seat of my car. His only reply was to open the door and get out.

As soon as he stepped out of the car, the front door to the house was thrown open as my girls stood in the door way. Keira only smirked as Claire looked like a kid in a candy store. She left the door way and skipped over to us.

"Who is this fine ass example of a vampire, Bells?" She purred.

I knew all too well what she was up to as her eyes began to have a slight glow to them. If it were any other time I would of played along and laughed my ass off. Now, however, was not the time for this shit. The Cullen family was on their way here and I was itching to talk to K.

"Knock it off, Honey Pot. This is our mark." She gasped.

"Where are the rest of them?"

"They are on their way. I have a few calls to make. When they get here make sure Keira behaves and lead them into the living room. There is much to discuss. Don't start without me." With that said I walked off, leaving Jasper to defend himself against Busty St. Claire.

I stormed in the house and ran to the top floor. That was always where we had our base of operations. Completely closed off from the rest of the world with all the safety measures we could install. The room was a hub of technology and weaponry.

I threw myself into a black leather high-back chair near the video screen and logged in. I quickly set up the conference and waited for K. Soon enough her right hand girl answered the video signal.

"Bella, it's good to see you, hun."

"I wish I could say the same, Steph. Is K available?"

"You didn't have a problem with the mission did you?" she asked concerned.

"Do I ever?" I smirked

"Didn't think so, wait just a moment, hun and I will have her connected."

"Thanks, Steph."

A few moments later K appeared on the screen. Her thick brown hair almost glowed with a red tint in the light of her office. She was almost pixie sized. She was barely any bigger than Alice Cullen herself at 5'3", but her size would only fool you; she is fierce and deadly. No one has yet won against her in a sparring match at The Agency. You fight K and you'll lose a limb every time. Add her telekinetic power to it and you're fucked. I remember the last time we caught a mole in the agency. She made an example of him. She held him just outside the walls of Volterra and used her power to rip him limb from limb with it, before Keira burned him to ash.

"Bella, Darlin', what can I do for you?"

"You knew."

"Yes." He answer was clipped but kind

"Why?"

"You are the best, my girl. You have exceeded all others before you in training including your sponsors. This is a major piece of the puzzle and I know that I could only trust you with this."

_Trust? What is going on here, first the blade now this. Always so damn cryptic!_

"Ok, I get that; I'm your girl for the job. Couldn't you have at least forewarned me?" I rolled my eyes at this whole mess. There were going to be issues if not conflict of interests or some shit like that.

"Now, you know if I would have told you more than what I did you would have fought this. I trust Wyatt as I do you and your team. Help them like only you can. With this, we may finally have the upper hand."

"Fine, I will do what is asked of me for the agency, but I am not happy about it. I have another pressing matter K. When I met the mark, he was equipped with this." I pulled the dagger out and laid it to where the screen could show her in detail.

"He confirmed his connection to Jane and with the seal on the tang; she must have given it to him. We came up with this and it was unique to us alone. When I met with the family, one referred to it as a death blade. Something is going on here and I don't like it. If for any reason Kathy things become too uncertain. Get your ass here. No questions."

"I will, my girl. Take care of yourself. I must meet back up with Steph and go over some things. You know how to reach me."

"Yes Mistress."

We nodded our farewells and the connection was lost. I turned it off and sat there. I couldn't get over the feeling that there is something we are missing. I don't know how long I sat there, but I was caught off guard when I heard a knock on the door.

"Did I actually catch you off guard" Kiera smirked. I rolled my eyes at her smirk.

"Shut it, Minge. We have a lot going on. I just got off of a conference with K. Something is not right. I want to meet with you and Claire later. Right now we have to discuss what's going on with _them_."

"Whatever, let's get this over with." Her tone was bored. She is really itching for more of a fight.

"Awe, is my widdle bestest fwend upset?" I mocked.

"Fuck you Cock Dock! Hey, why are you wearing shades?"

"Why are you wearing contacts?" We never let our eyes be the first thing our marks see for obvious reasons.

"Did you forget to put them in before meeting with Jesse?" She knew how much of a rush I was in when I left. I wanted this over with already. She knew me all totoo well, damnm it!

"I didn't think about it really."

"Right." She dragged out the word as we hit the last step, finally placing us in the living room.

The Cullen family was all waiting patiently on me. Of course when they noticed me entire the room all eyes were on me. Claire was cuddling up next to Jasper. Damn she is a piece of work. I worked my way over to her and pulled her up to where Keira and I were standing. I glared at her before facing our mark.

"Before you all say anything let me cut to the chase. After you all left, I was a mess. I was slowly getting better thanks to a dear friend of mine, Jacob Black." Some looked shocked and growled.

"I take it you know what he is so I am not going to divulge more on that. The pack protected me. I was once again being hunted by Laurent and Victoria. I was celebrating the successful disposal of Laurent with the wolves at a bonfire on the cliffs before heading home, but when I got there I was not alone. Three members of the Volturi guard were there waiting for me. One had Charlie by the throat, while two were behind me. She quickly drained him in front of me. They asked questions about you; I said as little as I could. When Jane came for me, one of the guards protected me, knocking her and the other guard out. He ran with me to La Push and there he bit me and left. I went through a typical change. When I awoke the pack was split; some of them wanted me to stay, some didn't. I went home and burned my house down after taking a few things for myself. I wandered for a few years until I met these two in the UK. They told me who they were and what they did. I had nothing and joined their cause. This way I could set things right in our world and get my revenge on that evil bitch as well. It was a win-win situation. I have been a part of the Agency for the better part of the last 75 years. My team and I are a part of the elite members of The Agency. The only person above us is our mistress. Any questions so far?" I was bored with my own speech, but knew K wanted this. They all seemed torn at what to think. They had no idea about any of it as their expressions showed shock, remorse, and sadness.

"What's the Agency?" Jasper asked as he was the first to come to his senses realizing I was waiting for them.

"The Agency was formed by our mistress when she left the Volturi. We have only one enemy and that is them. The Agency stands for justice. We see the Volturi as tyrants. They have abused their power and position for long enough. Depending on the status of the mark, we send out our agents to gather or destroy. The more difficult cases are handled by the elite. We aren't merciless in what we do. We have stopped the Volturi in destroying several lives. We get information on whom and where their next mark will be and intercept the Volturi. We have intercepted humans and vampires alike and for the most part they have joined our cause. We have a team of Physicists and Biologists who are both vampire and hum. All of our field agents however are Vampires. We protect those who wish to stay human as well as their families. We never force a choice on them. The agency is accredited with coming up with several new technologies and weaponry. This so called Death blade was created by our scientists. It is unnerving to see that the Volturi have their own. It could only mean one thing."

I stood there once again thinking of this when Alice herself asked a question.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"You really want to know?"

She could only nod. I sighed and pulled them off my face with my eyes closed. When I opened them I looked directly at her.

"That answer your question, Pix?" Her eyes widened and she gasped before dry sobbing in her hands.

"Alice what is-" Esme asked her child, but stopped when she heard me snarl.

"Our job isn't all rainbows and butterflies ladies and gentlemen. Sometimes we come across marks that are the epitome of evil. Jesse himself was one such as this. His 'love' was none other than Jane herself. The Volturi planned on using him no doubt against you all. Hence why he had this," I tossed his dagger in the air then caught it before continuing, "As well as staking out near your old property. If you haven't guessed it yet, you all are also our mark. For some reason the Volturi wants you and we plan on keeping you safe and out of their grubby little hands." Their eyes widened with fear at that. I could only smirk. _That's right my dear family be afraid, be very afraid._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** Wow, thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have recieved as well as the many alerts. In this chapter the girls have a lil' FUN!

hope you enjoy and as always I own nothing but the OC's and the new plot lol

Many thank yous again to my girls, _**MaitresseSaint**_, **_Clurrabella_**, **_Jasper's Darlin' Kathy_** and **_Cullen 818!_**

If youwant to read awesome J/B fics, be sure to check em' out

Also if you havent read my other fics take a look :D

My o/s: _**Not So Silent Nigh**__**t**_ is in _**T**__**he Darlin's**_ _**H**__**ome For The Holidays Contest**_

all info on this is in the fic

_Also check out the C2's that I now staff for some good reads_

**Totes J/B**:http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Totes_J_B/74443/99/0/1/

** Innovative and Provacative:** http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Innovative_and_Provocative/75452/99/0/1/

Now on to the chapter, Enjoy!!

XOXO

Tish

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat there and waited for them to recover. Minutes seemed to pass as they took everything in. Maybe it was hours, all I know was that I was quite fucking bored by now.

"So, any other questions that any of you may have before I continue?"

They all seem to be at a loss for words for a moment when Carlisle began to speak.

"I don't understand why now, I have always been at piece with the Volturi. I don't understand."

"The facts are simple. Your coven is the largest there is next to the Volturi if you don't consider The Agency into the mix. Though you live a peaceful life, there are members of your family that are exceptionally gifted. They even consider you, the anomaly that you are, as vital to their plans. They don't care who they cross or why as long as they have the power. They don't follow their own rules yet persecute those that don't unjustly. It is time they know that our kind won't sit down and take this lightly."

"why, Bella?"I heard a faint voice whisper.

I knew all too well who spoke. With out looking at him I responded curtly.

"Why what?" it came out as a low growl.

"I believe he is referring to your diet, Darlin'." I only narrowed my eyes to Jasper before responding to Eddie maintaining eye contact.

"Like I said before, this job isn't all rainbows and butterflies. Humans like Jesse don't deserve to gain all that comes with being an immortal. Some humans are sadistic, more monstrous than even we can be. Those types of humans, the ones the V want, we dispose of. If the sick fucks are already vampires, Kiera here gets to play." I smirked as did Kiera.

"What do you mean play?" Emmett asked.

"Would you like to see, brother bear?" I sneered.

"Feeling an itch to fight are we, sis?" he could only smirk.

"It's your balls, bro."I said in a mocking tone.

"Let's do this shit! Who first?!" he jumped up excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you want first big boy?"

"Hmmm…what the hell, let's make this fun, how about 3 on 1? Don't worry I'll go easy on you." He winked. Dumb fuck didn't know what he just said. Claire began to giggle and Keira got that glint in here eye and I just smirked.

"Thanks brother bear that means so much. Let's go out back, shall we?" I smiled sweetly as I stood and gestured toward the back door. K taught us how to harness our speed and strength giving us some of our newborn qualities back. Add to that our heightened agility, gifts and talent with weaponry we are a force to be reckoned with individually. He wanted all three of us. I had to keep myself from laughing as I could tell Keira was doing as well. Claire just let the giggles come. Hell that was a part of her game. I saw her make a mad dash for the weapon room before I could tell her no. As I thought more about it this could be a bit fun.

"Bring me the cyber whip." I called to her "Get your baby and to even it up bring the double ended battle axe for Em here."

"Oooooh…Fun!" She exclaimed. As I only smirked at Emmett's awed face.

"what?" I asked

"I get a weapon?! Cool!" He was literally jumping and making a fool of himself. I raised an eyebrow to him and he slowed a bit but didn't quite stop.

"You know these weapons are all in some way like our daggers, right?" I refused to call our weapons anything that would signify that ours were the same though the technology was similar we at the agency have refined the process and mechanics of making weapons with it.

"Really, I could seriously slice into with them?"

"Yeah." I replied flatly as Claire returned down stairs with two thick black velvet bags.

She handed me one as she started swinging hers around playfully.

"What I don't get one?"Keira asked.

"Like you need one, hooch; if you want one, get your sword." Her sword was a thick and long double bladed weapon with a full tang. The Blade was long and slightly curved like that of a samurai sword. If it wasn't for the split at the tip and the length it very well could have been.

She ran upstairs and got her sword before I could blink. _Give all our secrets up will ya?!_

"What?"She asked

I rolled my eyes and growled slightly at her.

"So where is my kick ass weapon?" Em asked.

"Here ya go big boy." Claire purred and he looked somewhat shocked; using her gift already no doubt. He grabbed the tall thick leather case and popped the top.

"Fucking A!" he gasped, rightly so too.

The axe was one of my favorites it was double ended as well as having quad blades. Each medium sized blade was double edged and curved almost looking like silver flames at each end.

"I take it you like?"

"Damn right I do." I haven't heard this much cursing from Emmett before and as I glanced at Esme she looked like she want to reprimand him but being in our house she was warring with herself on saying anything.

_Always the perfect mother._

"You alright over there, Esme?"

"Yes dear, as fine as I can be." I just raised a single brow in response.

"Ok, Em. Here is the rundown of everything," I said before turning to Claire, "Claire here isn't just our teams Intel. but She can get in your head like no other."

"Fuck another Eddie?" he commented.

"Oh no, She is worse, much worse." I chuckled darkly before moving on to Keira.

"Keira here isn't just our weapons specialist but our braun."

"As for me I am the tactical and defense of our group. Before you say another word of wanting to spar with us let this be a lesson to you." I slowly took out the cyber whip. This was a favorite of mine. All 11 feet of her was linked and bladed. I started swinging it lightly to form what would look like constant movement and a barrier against weapons such as Claire's. She giggled lightly before crouching and snarling followed by the surrounding gasps I loved to hear. Her bubbly demeanor disappears the moment she fights. She reached into her bag and took out her chained mace. She started to twirl it about. Whipping it over her neck and thrusting it out with a kick as she somersaulted in the air while making it form a figure eight; effectively making her body dive though each loop before touching back down on the ground in a fancy little pirouette.

"Fucking show off!" I yelled and she giggled.

"What, that was fun?!"

"Let's get the show on the road ladies" Keira spoke before she herself showed off by effectively slicing through the air while she sprung into the sky landing with the blade in the ground as her hand twirled around the handle of her sword and her body completely vertical with her legs in the position to kick the fuck out of anyone near. She landed with both hands on the handle while the blade was still embedded in the earth.

I let the cyber whip lash out and it effectively grazed both of their thighs before returning to my side effectively continuing the barrier pattern I had created with it. The Cullen's were still there but in an awed silence.

"You bitch!" Keira roared as she noticed her lather skin tight straight leg pants were slashed.

Seeing this Claire took in how her skirt was torn and a small gash was in her thigh. He only response was to snarl before she kicked her mace out towards me. I dodged it but barely and it lodged in a tree behind me. She pulled and it came towards my back. I managed to flip over the chain but was met with a fire ball to the chest the heat wasn't concentrated enough to burn me but it did singe my close revealing much more skin than ever Claire would show. I growled at them and split the whip into two and sent it forth for them and it wrapped around their necks I pulled to secure it before jumping and twisting them in it and landing behind them. If they were to struggle too much they would get sliced the fuck up.

"So, are you ready to dismiss the use of weapons, ladies?" I asked smugly. My only response was mumbles and I knew I won this battle. Now I would have to be on the defensive.

"Well hooch, you know my power won't work with your shield so I'll sit this one out. I got me a Cowboy to wrangle up any whom!" Claire said as she dashed away once I released them from the whip.

"Mono a mono eh, Growler?" Keira spoke as she circled me

"Shut it chewy, let's do this!" I roared as I crouched, she followed.

_This was going to be fun!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** here is the next chapter. I want to thanks all of you who have read and reviewed this so far, it makes my day. Many thanks to my girls _**MaitresseSaint, Clurrabella, Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and Cullen818**_! MaitresseSaint has been my outstanding beta on this project and I luvs her even more for it!

I want to take a minute to mention **The Fandom Gives Back** it is for Alexs's Lemonade stand (a foundation formed to help those with childhood cancer, some of you may know of it from Peter Facinelli who supports this as well) there is a link on my profile for this. Many great authors have already signed on to take a part in this so check it out...

Also I have a few rec I want to put out there first off

**Sombody to Love by mommybrook**: a great Jasperella fic. Offers and insanely sexy and sweet version of Jazzy with a mature and loving mother Bella. Its vamp and human :D

**The Cure by Emmett Princes**s: A great fic involving a completely original character without faves of the twilight saga including Jacob black :D With an original plot and interestin OC I definitely say to check this one out if you crave some of the monkey man

**Only at Night by Trampvamp:** God what can't be said about this fic! you are sure to find great lemons with this as well as a great plot. :D

**Becoming Bella Swan:** by BellaFlan: A witty fic with tons of dark humor that I love. Bella Flanagan has been hospitalized with Dissociative identity disorder.. or is it Bella Swan. Love this lil' fic pink elephants and all!

and finally I rec. anything by **JASPERS BLACK ROSE**! Her fics are amazing, dark and sensual be sure to check her out and show her fics some luv she deserves it!

Ok enough of this onto the fic

Hope you enjoy!

and as always R&R!

xoxo

Tish

_**JPOV**_

I stood on the sidelines watching in awe at how fluidly she moved. I couldn't believe this was where her life led her. I couldn't help but think about all she had told us. There was a war so to speak going on that we had no knowledge about. I couldn't fathom why Carlisle's tie to the royal family would come back to haunt him, but at the same time I saw the truth in it. The family was rather large and gifted. The thing that shocked me the most was the fact that our shy little Bella wasn't who we left behind. Her brazen attitude and he dirty little mouth caused us all to be a bit forlorn. We had done this to her, I had done this to her. If it weren't for my lack of control we would have never left. Edward would have never been pushed to make the decision he did. My wife…_My ex-wife_, would have been by my side to this day. I couldn't fault her for not wanting to be with me after what happened. She said she loved me, but couldn't deal with my faults anymore. She said we would both be happy again, but wouldn't divulge any more into it.

When we were in Bella's car she surprised me by not accepting my apology as she practically said there was no need; that the fact her family left her so coldly was the worst part of it. I still felt like my apology was needed and I would speak to her about it sooner or later. I would have to make her listen one way or another.

When she told us her story and what had happened in the last 75 years I couldn't help but be in awe of the strong creature she had become. I was slightly upset that she chose to drink from humans, but couldn't fault her for it. The family held more response towards that then I did. Alice and Esme were distraught. Emmett just surprised. Edward was disgusted and angered. Rose was indifferent, while Carlisle was resigned and accepting yet deeper in him was a longing. He didn't doubt that we could have made things different for her. I agreed with him in some ways, but I know that this is where her path was meant to take her, and I know we were only a stepping stone to this. She was full of life on the outside, yet I could read from her occasionally that this was not what she wanted. I couldn't blame her. If I was forced to see Maria again for any reason I would feel the same way.

_Was that really what we had become to her?_

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I heard one of her friends yell at her. Bella commented to Em that this would be a lesson to not challenge them again before she let her weapons free, and eventually trapping her friends with them. Seeing her like this sparked something new in me, something I haven't felt in decades. She was fighting with grace and poise. If I was back in the Southern wars she would be the type of being I would want by my side; Ares and Athena. The weapon display was over before I knew it and she had challenged her friend Keira to hand to hand combat. Their banter was slightly amusing. Her language was crass while she was nothing more than a symbol for beauty. I had to admit I found her new persona erotic.

I heard a nearby growl and knew immediately who it was.

"_Dumbass, you left her and she obviously doesn't want you back, chill the fuck out. I know you are doing the same thing as me from all that lust you have shooting out in waves, so back the FUCK off!"_I spoke to him silently.

"Yes, but I have that right, Jasper. You, however, do not." He growled.

"_Really? How the fuck do you have a right to anything, smartass! She isn't yours. You made that choice yourself seventy- five years ago, when you left. Leave her be!"_

"I always have, Brother and she always will be." He hissed

"_Whatever you say."_I spoke mentally to him adding a hint of sarcasm as well as rolling my eyes. The dumb shit will never learn his lesson. The feelings coming off of her towards him were anything but civil. I could tell she didn't want us here, but was obligated to help. I decided then that I would do whatever it took to get back into her good graces.

I watched as Bella and Keira fought relentlessly. Bella's clothing was nothing more than a few shards of singed fabric as Keira's appearance wasn't much better with mud, grass and twigs in her hair and on her clothing. When they weren't using their powers, Bella was an amazing fighter. She was trained to be, that was evident and she was excellent at this. Her punches and kicks were spot on and landed every time. They were going at each other ruthlessly. I would hate to fight against her if this was a real situation. She growled in frustration as Keira landed a punch into her abdomen. I noticed her move a few feet away and soon I saw Keira lying on the ground. Their distance was noticeably more by a few yards. Within an instant she was by Keira as she struggled to get up.

"Do you give in bitch?" Bella spoke again it was brazen, but undeniably I felt my own lust spike as well as another's. I couldn't help the low growl that escaped my lips. The family turned to me and questioned my actions with their eyes I only shrugged and glared at Edward.

"If this was a fair fight I would be the one pinning you to the ground, Kitty." Keira hissed at Bella. Bella only laughed at this, the sound filling me ears almost made me weak. Her voice was like bells but had a sultry hint to it; where her laugh was sexy and mischievous.

"Whatever you say, chewy." Bella spoke as she reached down to help her friend to her feet. Bella glanced my way and rolled her eyes. I had almost forgotten the blonde girl standing beside me. She was saying something along the lines of how she always wanted a cowboy of her own. I rolled my eyes at Bella. She only smirked in return as she walked over to us at a human pace with Keira.

"Still want to play, Em?" She asked as he stood there in shock at the display that he had witnessed.

"M-maybe…a...another t-time?" He stuttered his statement making it sound more like a question. Her returning smile was smug. Her confidence was staggering. I didn't think before I spoke.

"I would love to go a few rounds with you, Darlin'." She sucked in a quick breath in surprise and I was rewarded with a wave of admiration and respect, but deeper than that I felt a spike of lust and desire from her. She smirked and without saying anything went into the middle of the vast field. She stood there with her hands on her hips waiting as I stood with the family eyeing her carefully.

"You coming, Jasper?" She asked and Emmett laugh echoed in the trees. He muttered under his breath "bet he would love to". Hearing this I let my steel gaze focus on him shortly while Edward growled at him.

"Well?" she asked in an amused tone, obviously she caught what he said.

I walked to her getting close to her ear and whispering softly, letting the Southern drawl I had come out in a husky tone

"Ladies first, Sugar!"

With that I backed up and crouched as we circled each other. She crouched lower preparing for a strike when I heard a slight buzzing sound; she looked down to a small device hooked into her thigh high boot.

"Fuck, we are going to have to cut the fun short, Jasper. Keira, Claire, we need to go now!" She roared.

They were at her side in an instant.

"What's up, B?"

Her one worded response left me feeling oddly cold inside as she walked off.

"_Demetri."_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long to update this, Lot going on with my family and my birthday coming up... but here it is!

Demetri is coming up next; I will try to have the next chapter out sooner.

_KC, Jess, Sis, and Steph_: hope you like what I did here! Welcome to the cast! lol ; )

As always thanks to my beta on this venture, MaitresseSaint!

I will have a new site coming out with MaitresseSaint and Kitty Cullen 03. Be sure to check it out you won't be disappointed!

**http://lesfemmesdetwilight(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

As always read and review let me know what you think.

xoxo

Tish

_**BPOV**_

Just as I finished the match with Keira, she complained as usual. I have to say that having Mistress Kathy take me under her wing and personally train me had its benefits. At first most at the agency's cronies had argued vehemently about this. She, however, put her foot down saying something about the child prophet and most agreed, though, begrudgingly. After a while they even warmed up to me and my new take on life. If they didn't I would remind them time and time again in battle. Only one did not agree with Kathy and she was anything but quiet about it. To this day she is still a pain in my ass.

I swiftly went through the ranks with the help of Kathy and her team. We didn't have the bond that I have with my girls, but we were all still close. When I was ready Kathy trained me with the assistance of Steph and her personal guard Angelique. Steph was a crafty girl with the ability to change her appearance. She rarely showed her true identity and was the perfect spy. Angelique was…_quirky_. She had traveled the world perfecting different fighting styles and weaponry research for the Agency.

She fell in love with the art of jujitsu and aikido, but mastered the likes of judo, karate, and tessen-jutsu as well. She had a love, no make that obsession, for the Japanese culture. She preferred a folded steel Katana, which she had tracked down a descendant of Masamune to make for her, or would use more often than not a tessen, or "Iron fan". That was her baby she had a hand crafted iron fan that was slightly larger than normal adorned with engraved spiked tips and an intricate design of a water dragon engraved in each tip. The fan was covered in a fine Japanese silk with a matching dragon and lotus flowers printed on it. She also had a weird obsession with the Harujuku girls; her appearance was proof of that. Her hair was dark black, short, straight with an angular cut along the jaw and bangs which swept from extremely short on the right to long enough to cover her left eye. Her choice in clothing would often cause a scene when she wasn't on a mission (the mission was the only time that Kathy made sure she looked the part; which always led to her growling out a string of profanities in Japanese). Her looks along with weapons and skills made her seem like the proverbial ninja. She loved playing off that as well. Countless times I would call her my lil' Brucette Leigh and she would throw a hissy fit. Yelling how he was Chinese not Japanese and so on, never did I tell her that I knew this fact and would do this only to piss her off.

Steph and Ang were formidable opponents, powers or no. It would take me longer to bring them down, but with Kathy it was a different story all together. I still could not beat her in a match, though now it was always set in a draw. The training had bonded us just like the missions had bonded me with Keira and Claire. The only problem I had at the agency had been with Andrea; the pain in my sparkly ass. She was a shield similar to Renata, Aro's personal guard. She was a spiteful and jealous creature, powerful and cocky. Our time together in training was always passionate and she gave her all. Her attitude towards me before I left for this mission had me concerned and I could only wonder the implications of her parting words as she caught up to me in the bunker the Agency has for our cars.

"_One of these days you'll be knocked down from your precious pedestal and all of those whom love you will see you fall from grace. Soon none of this will matter,"_ she sneered waving her hands around signaling the 'this' as the Agency before she continued, _"Mark my words, Isabella, for I will be the one to make you fall!"_

She of course sped off with her team in tow for their next mission. I can't stand her, but never had a problem with her team. Charisma, her right hand girl, was a spitfire. You either love her or hate her. She was a tiny thing, but fierce. She was also a mimic. She could assume any gift around her through touch and if she wasn't careful could overwhelm her; it reminded me of the empathic abilities out there and the trials that come with it.

She was vibrant and full of life though, once she let you in. She was the youngest team member at the agency at only being a vampire for 20 years, but because of her power and control of it Kathy signed her on early in her training. Andrea wasn't pleased at first when she was assigned to her team. Complaining about proper training and rules were to be followed with no exceptions. She also tried to throw in a few comments about her appearance. She was short barely five feet tall, with a vibrant red hair that faded into a deep blue color all cut into a jagged bob. Once she learned she was a mimic though her tone changed and once again the power hungry Andrea reared its ugly head. Charisma was very professional about things and we had a mutual respect for each other despite Andrea's attitude towards me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Claire talking to Jasper about becoming her personal cowboy. I looked up to see shocked, slightly awed, and fearful expressions on the faces of my former family. Jasper just rolled his eyes, being the good southern boy, in reaction to Claire's attempts. I knew Em wouldn't want to even think about fighting us, but I had to ask once I made my way over to them with Keira.

"Still want to play, Em?" I asked a bit condescendingly

"M-maybe…a...another t-time?" he replied shell shocked and I knew I had him. There was a reason I had more enemies then friends, I was good at what I do. I couldn't help the smug smile that plastered its self on my face. You were either really brave or really stupid to enter a fight with me.

I was shocked at what I heard next though.

"I would love to go a few rounds with you, Darlin'." I couldn't help but be surprised by the sudden husky twang of Jasper. I knew out of all the Cullen's his training was the most extensive and would offer me a challenge to fight with someone who lived and fought in the Southern wars. He doesn't know I know them in an out, none of them do… that is just part of the job to know everything about your mark what's on paper and what's not. Looking at him closely, seeing his scars left me in awe at how much this man has been through. I was quickly finding a new admiration for him… I looked closer at his well built frame, my eyes quickly scanning his body and knew he was probably just as good in bed as he was in battle.

_WHAT THE FUCK?! Where the hell is this coming from, damn it, stay focused Bella._

With that thought I smirked at my new opponent and walked into the middle of the field and stood there waiting for him, when he didn't come I noticed my former family eyeing me carefully. I have things yet to do and this was getting ridiculous.

"You coming, Jasper?" I asked

Em couldn't keep his mouth shut and it sounded like he said, I bet he would love to. That's Emmett for you. Jasper glared at Em while Eddie boy growled. The nerve, I will have to deal with his bullshit later though. I couldn't help but be slightly amused at my former family's antics when it came to me.

"Well?" I asked.

He walked over to where I was and before going the proper sparring distance he closed in and whispered into my ear.

"Ladies first, Sugar!" _Fuck that was hot._ He was really playing up his southern charm.

_Fuck, Stay focused!_

With that said, he backed away and we both crouched we circled each other. I was watching his movement carefully till I had his movements timed for the perfect first strike. It was at the moment that I crouched lower to spring on him that I felt a buzzing. It was my contact and play toy. I knew if he contacted me other than our normal check in and _play date_that something was up and needed addressed quickly.

"Fuck, we are going to have to cut the fun short, Jasper. Keira, Claire, we need to go now!" I roared to my team, they were at my side instantly. They knew all too well what this could mean.

"What's up, B?" Claire asked.

"Demetri," I spoke as I walked into the house followed by my team and the Cullen's. I caught Jasper in the corner of my eye and his expression was off. I couldn't quite tell what was wrong, but had more important shit to deal with.

"Look, if you want to come along I suggest we get a move on other wise stay here. Whatever you do, do not leave this house." I addressed my former family.

"Who is Demetri, Bella?" Alice spoke up

"He's her sire." Keira responded.

"You are meeting with one of the Volturi?" Emmet asked incredulously.

"He is the Agency's inside man, more so for B here." Claire spoke wiggling her brows as she spoke.

"What?" Em asked.

"He's her play toy more or less." Keira spoke again bored at this discussion and I could only smirk. Yes, he was my toy in every sense. It was nothing serious just a release. Like I told my girls after the first few rendezvous, "Who needs B.O.B, when I have De!"

Em still looked a bit puzzled, so I cleared it up for him.

"Fuck buddy, Em." his eyes widened at my choice of words, though it wasn't his response that bothered me. Edward looked livid and Jasper looked broken hearted and I felt something unknown when I saw this. I shook that off and walked out to get into my car; it was then that Edward came towards me pulling me towards the tree line by my elbow. I jerked myself out of his grasp and pinned him quickly against a tree with enough force to shake him, but not dislodge the tree.

"What the fuck is your damn problem. Cut the bullshit, Edward. If you think I haven't noticed your shit from the moment you set foot in this home you have another thing coming. I'm not yours to dictate and nothing you say will change that! You gave up all rights to having a say in my life when you left me in the woods 75 years ago. Now if you have a problem with how I run things than leave. Stay and I will keep you safe, but it's on my terms, got it!" I punctuated each sentence by squeezing the hand that held his throat tighter; letting my nail dig sharply into the granite skin of my former love.

"How can you do that to yourself? Sell yourself short to be used like that?" He choked out.

"I don't owe you an explanation for the shit I do, Eddie!" I released his throat and got into the car. Seconds later, Jasper entered on the passenger side and I spared him a short glance before taking off to meet Demetri at our spot.

All the way there I couldn't seem to shake the bad feeling that I had …


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_**: **As today is officially my birthday (happy 25th to me lol), I thought I would give you all a gift… AN EARLY POST (LOL)

(I know it's backwards but I don't give a damn lol).

This chapter will have more of _**everything **_and is the longest chapter as of yet for this fic, at over 4k words!

I have been writing this all day, so please review and let me know what you think!

As always many thanks to my wonder beta, MaitresseSaint! You are a godsend my dear! (Check out the blog I have with her and Kitty Cullen: http://theladiesoftwilight(dot)com … )

Welcome Chris, Izzy, and my girl Krista to the cast! It should be moving a lot quicker now that all the cast is here lol (don't worry, lemons will come in due time, if you have an itch that needs scratched check out my O/S's)

Also… many thanks to the lovely **Morgs, **who made me my birthday Icon, You \m/(^.^)\m/ my soxx, Hun! I can't wait to get my whipped cream and chocolate covered Jazz with the strategically placed trick candle ready for me to blow out and make my wish… *_YUM_*. Now that is my idea of a birthday cake!!

Enjoy! (And don't forget to review)

Xoxo

Tish

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I could easily tell Jasper was wary about where we were going and why. But there was something more there that I couldn't put my finger on. The way he was glancing at me occasionally then focusing back out of the passenger side window had me losing my touch.

_What is it about this man that has you so damn shaken up?!_

"Bella, I must ask, I know that your new life style and the job you have set out to do was and is a difficult path to follow. How do you cope with the death of so many?"

"Is that what bothered you, Jasper. Their fear and pain?" I asked knowing full well it had been before continuing, "I can assure you that while I cannot link myself emotionally to them, that I am not cruel about it. When the strike is made, it is swift. Be it human or vampire. I don't get some sick desire and attraction to their pain. Other times things don't go as smoothly as I would like them to go. Jesse is a perfect example of this. He had that blade in position to cause serious damage to me. Yes his reflexes and strength is not that of ours, but it would have caused problems."

"I just have a hard time wrapping my head around it is all. I fought so hard and for so long to change who I was to whom I am now. I can still look back and see the girl that you once were."

"Keyword there, Jasper. The girl I once was; past-tense. I have changed in so many ways. Kathy is a phenomenal leader and trains her teams as such. When we don't have our marks and need to feed we do not kill. We can live peacefully among humans and feed from them but never drain them… It is a part of our training."

"How is that possible?"

"Jasper, to become a part of Kathy's teams, doing field work specifically, she normally requires many years of training before hand. The Agency has been around for a long time; longer than the Cullen family has existed. Kathy was changed by the Volturi when she was 26; she has existed on this earth for two hundred years before she met Carlisle. Most of this is her story to tell but know this it was because of him that she saw something different in life, hope if you will. She too helped him in a way that most don't know of. Because of this hope she left the Volturi and challenged herself. She found ways to live naturally and peacefully. Anything is possible."

"Damn, could you sound any more like Peter." He muttered under his breath slightly.

"Ah, Pete…" I couldn't help the smirk that was on my face as I said this. I knew all too well about that cheeky Bastard.

To say this got me a reaction from Jasper was quite comical. His head snapped towards me in surprise. I could tell he was going to ask more questions but we were getting close to the location.

"All in due time, Jasper; we are here." I said as I parked my car along the road and got out. Jasper soon followed and I started walking into the surrounding forest. Keira and Claire soon flanked me on each side as the Cullen's fell somewhat behind. I knew they were going to shit a brick soon but I didn't have time for all their questions.

We walked five miles into the forest before I curved off toward the right leading right into what was known as…

"Bella," Carlisle called sounding somewhat anxious.

"Yes." I replied in my typical clipped tone.

"We are about to enter La Push." He responded.

"I know."

"We cannot follow you there." He responded sounding like he was talking to a petulant child.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned swiftly to meet his eyes.

"Listen carefully, all of you, times have changed. I have changed. This," I waved my hands around motioning to Forks and La Push, "Has changed greatly since the last time you were here. There is nothing for you to worry about. If I wanted to walk right down to first beach and straight to La Push High, I could and I would. Get with the times old man." I left it at that and continued walking towards our meeting place, remembering when I saw Demetri for the first time after my change. It was almost five years after I awoke alone in the Cliffside cave. I was a nomad, but with my gift undeveloped as it is now he was able to find me. I was working in a café in a small town in the south, Texas to be exact. I worked nights and he strolled into the place like he owned it.

"_Miss Bella." His velvet voice called to me _

_I was frozen looking at him. His frame was well built but not overly so. He was a very attractive man and even in my broke state I could appreciate this. I was not bitter about being what I was but more so towards my former family and love. If they had stayed, Charlie would possibly still be alive._

_He strolled up to the counter and sat down on one of the stools. He sat there looking into my eyes for the longest time._

"_My god you are beautiful." His voice just above a whisper_

"_We all are, Demetri." I looked at him pointedly_

"_True, but you have taken to the change rather well. I am sorry I wasn't there for you. I had to deal with the situation and not lead them to you in your weakened state. Please forgive me for that, I wish it was different."_

"_You literally saved me Demetri, there is nothing to forgive. Now what can I do for you?"_

"_We need to speak privately. It is urgent that you do so. Where and when can we do this?"_

"_I get off my shift in thirty minutes, meet me out front and we can go to my apartment."_

_It was eight by time I got out and met Demetri waiting for me outside the café. We caught up on the last five years making idle chit chat before we made it to my apartment. When we entered he sat down on the sofa and I followed._

"_There is so much going on in our world Bella that I fear for you. Things are changing quickly. I have two things I must ask of you. First, leave this place. Go to Forks and make amends with the pack there." The look on my face must have shown my shock and fear that he knew of them so he elaborated, "Yes, I know of them and everything about them. They will be a great asset to you if you can make amends. Secondly, leave America. Go to England. You will be sought out there and they will help. You know how to spot the Volturi so please be careful over there. I can't tell you much more but there is a reason for your existence. Have faith in that." He reached into the pocket of his leather duster and grabbed a brown bag then tossed it into my lap._

"_This will help you out. I am sorry this is so short and I can't give you more but I can promise you this. You will see me again. If you are ever in forks we will meet in the cave. For a while your gift will be underdeveloped but once it reaches its full potential we will meet again."_

With that he stood and left. I could tell this was serious and decided it was better to be safe than sorry. It was then that I got into my old SUV and traveled back to forks to meet once again the pack that was like family to me. When they saw me they were shocked by most could tell I was still me. I told my story to them in full details and when I told them what Demetri said they were immediately suspicious.

The pack was split about it but quickly came to my aid. It was that or they kill me for I had red eyes and was on their land. Jacob was adamant about not letting that happen and in doing so took his rightful place as the alpha of the pack. Paul still has his issues with me but we are civil. Sam married Emily and had two boys. Quil and Claire married the summer after her 20th birthday and were blessed two years later with twin girls. Jared and Kim married as well and their 3 kids left to travel the world after they turned 18. The only pack members still alive were Jake, Paul, Seth and his sister Leah, Collin and Brady. None of them imprinted and swore that as long as could they would be there for me. Leah and I bonded through our heartache. Seth was still a big kid. Paul was proud of his heritage as ever, still volatile and a whole lot of fun. Jake was still my personal sun.

I kept in contact with them as much as possible. When I became a part of the agency, I found out more about what was going on and filled them in. They are now contracted as a part of the agency as well. Whether or not they would be here tonight was something I did not know.

I came to the cliff side and looked down. The waves were crashing furiously against the rocks below. My girls looked at me and smirked.

I turned and caught the gaze of the Cullen's before I spoke.

"Follow me." I said before I jumped down and latched onto a tree root that was protruding from the rocky edge and swung into the Cliffside cave. Seconds later Keira and Claire followed as did the Cullen's. There were torches from my last visit and I lit them to allow a sense of light. I didn't need it but found comfort in it.

"What is this place?" little Alice spoke.

"This is the cave in which I was turned, "I said as I sat on a bolder lying on the cave floor, "Demetri and I use this from our meetings if I am in Forks. We have several others throughout the world as well."

"Yes, but this is by far my favorite spot." Said the deep voice I know so well. I looked up and there in the cave entrance was Demetri. His sexy smirk was all that was exchanged between us before I leaped into his arms.

He grabbed me roughly and pulled me tight into his body before kissing me passionately. One hand was fixed on my hip while his thumb caressed my hip bone. The other trailed up my spine and wove roughly into my hair pulling it sharply as he trailed his kisses down my neck.

A loud growl echoed through the cave and broke our moment. To say I was pissed was an understatement.

"Edward what the fuck, I told…" I said but he cut me off with a growl of his own.

"That was not me, Isabella!" his eyes were cold and hard as he glared in Jasper's direction.

_Why the hell would he growl at that?_

Seeing my questioning gaze he spoke quickly.

"My apologies, Bella, I do not know what came over me." His voice was quiet and sounded somewhat shocked.

Not quite understanding it myself I just nodded in his direction before turning back to Demetri.

"So what was so important that you needed to see me right away?"

"Everything has changed I am afraid. This morning the brothers received a call and went straight to the throne room. They were anxious and excited, and I knew this would be bad they only get excited about one thing…"

"The destruction of the Agency..." I spoke gravely.

I knew all too well from my seventy-five years as a team member for Kathy that this was the only thing that got their old wrinkly asses in a frenzy.

Demetri nodded minutely before continuing.

"Aro called all of the top guard into the throne room before the quests arrive. I waited there beside Felix. He could tell immediately that something was up with me but let it slide. When the doors opened and revealed Andrea…" he was cut off by my team's feral growls.

"That fucking BITCH! I will kill her myself!" Keira roared punching the cavern wall sending rock dust flying in the air

"What a bitch wrinkle." Claire proclaimed and actually stomped her foot.

I couldn't help the snarls that were coming out of my mouth. I couldn't speak so I just waved Demetri on.

"She wasn't alone though. Her team was with her. When she met my eyes she only smirked and I knew I had to get out of there. She was going to touch Aro and the little bitch was going to show him all she knew. I quickly bowed to escape and then realized Felix was following me; as I was leaving though I managed to overhear a little of their conversation. Aro knows I have chosen my side and didn't send anyone after us. However, what I heard those assholes speaking of bothered me. Andrea mentioned that she had caused chaos with the Agency. Many were dead in her wake. She was able to get into contact with the child one last time and he had supplied her with news of '_the key' _andthat we had _him _already and with the key nothing, even the Cullen's on our side, could stand in their way... I was gone before I could hear more. Of course I had to explain to Felix and he seems to be on board with us. I have not heard from Kathy's team however, and I am worried."

I sat there taking it all in. That bitch had obviously been plotting this for some time now. Was she that stupid to destroy the world we know to get to me? If she laid one hand on Kathy though I was going to see to it that her and Jane's demise was by my hands. I thought more into what he said about her conversation with Aro. _The Key? Him?_

I stood and walked to the cave's entrance before looking back.

"Let's get this over with; I will meet with Felix myself, Demetri. Jasper I could use your gift for this interrogation. For now we need to find out the damage and look for Kathy and her team. That is our priority. Without her all we are, all we do, mean nothing." I jumped up the Cliffside scaling the wall easily till I reached the top and jumped up.

Soon Keira and Claire were flanking me once again.

"Keira, call the pack tell them to meet us at our location. It shouldn't be hard for them to find keep it short and sweet." I winked after I spoke and she already had her cell out.

"Claire, contact Pete. I have a feeling we will need him."

"Pete? As in Peter?" Jasper asked.

"The one and only." I replied in a clipped tone.

"How do you know him and why would you need him?"

Jasper asked as Claire hung up her cell.

"No answer B…" She spoke softly as we were reaching the road. I turned towards them and spoke frustrated that nothing seems to be going as planned.

"Fuck…okay if Pete knows what's good for him he will hightail his ass here. To answer your question Jasper, I met him on my first mission and I have a feeling he will know how to help us find this _'key'_…whatever or whoever that may be."

As I spoke I saw a glorious 1925 Rolls Royce Phantom pull up on the opposite side of the road from where I was parked. The relief Jasper must be getting off us all would be staggering if he didn't have control over his power. He really did sell himself short, he was an amazing creature and I was definitely in awe of him.

_Why the hell do I keep thinking like that?! This is not the time to get emotional and sentimental. Even if he is sex incarnate. I can't let myself feel for him._

Jasper just looked at me and smirked with his brow slightly cocked.

_UGH… he is not helping!!_

I shook my head lightly at myself as I went and stood by my car door flanked once again by my team.

First out of the car were none other than Steph and Angelique. Steph looked classic in a black fitted calf length pencil skirt and a form fitting black cashmere sweater put together with a wide red patent belt and fuck me pumps.

Angelique was a different story all together. How the hell she convinced Kathy to let her leave the office like that I will never know.

She had on a tight jean mini skirt with a light pink glitter-ized belt with rainbow stripped leggings. On her feet were heeled white fur boots. On top she had a bright pink baby doll tee and a cropped white fur coat that matched her boots. Her hair was done up in two lil' twisted buns on each side of her head and short charm clips sticking out from each, her jagged bangs sweeping to one side. Thankfully her makeup was classic and simple.

"Oh, dear…god." Alice spoke as if someone killed her kitten.

At that Keira, Claire, and I busted out laughing uncontrollably.

Angelique just glared at us with her hands on her hips. The scowl on her face would have worked if she didn't look like an anime character. It was almost as funny as when I caught Quil wearing makeup and being a personal dummy for Claire to dress wearing several gender specific pieces of clothing and even a couple purses.

When my team finally got it together, we glanced at one another before clapping our hands together and bowing towards her. She raised a brow appreciatively but I had to ruin it for her

"Ni Hao, Brucette Leigh!" I mocked as I arose from the bow.

"You otter pocket, I should kick your ass!" which only made us laugh more she really tried too hard the whole sentence came out fast and sounding like _'I should-a kick-a your ahh-sss'_.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against accents or other cultures but this woman was a red blooded American girl through and through that tried too hard to be Japanese after her change…

_Whatever!_

Once that was over I saw Kathy and the child exit as well. The child was in the arms of Krista, his protector. The child may be exponentially powerful but was still a child and at times like these I felt for him. Wyatt never went anywhere without the two.

Kathy just shook her head at our exchange and when our eyes met she smirked.

"Do you really think if we had the luxury of time I would of let her leave the office like that?"

"I know you wouldn't" I replied to her.

We all embraced briefly before she eyed Felix. Her gaze quickly went back to Demetri.

"What is this?" she asked in a tone that we all knew she wasn't happy.

"Mistress, he followed and after I explained everything to him he is more than happy to join our cause." He spoke with a bowed head.

"Mhmm" her eyes narrowed on him as she stepped up to face the man towering over her small frame.

"Know this Felix, Fuck with me in any way and you won't live to tell the tale." He knew all too well what she was capable of and nodded his head in fear.

The Cullen's looked on in fascination and wonder. Curiosity was on all of their faces… Well all but Carlisle's.

She walked down the line eyeing them all appreciatively, stopping only twice. Once to glance over Jasper, taking him in like she had me when I arrived at the compound and the other at Carlisle. She glared at him for a long time then if we had blinked I was sure even we would have missed it as she raised her hand and smacked him square on his right cheek.

Shocked would be an understatement.

"If you ever make me wait that long before I see you again old friend…" She trailed off

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sunshine!" he replied and she jumped into his arms and they embraced almost like long lost siblings. When he sat her down she whispered softly cupping his cheek,

"_Te amo, Bello."_

"_Te amo, Bella."_ He replied in kind

Knowing why she did this was no surprise to me, but why she did this in front of Esme… now that left me wondering.

I raised a brow to her in question as she gave me her signature 'what' look and responded.

"What?" she asked then paused eyeing me as well, "...uh…Bells…why the hell are you dressed like some cheap hooker that got mauled by a bear?"

I looked down and realized that I was still wearing the clothes that I sparred in and was quite exposed.

_Shit, at least my La Perla set is hot._

I smiled and shrugged, "Sparring." I answered.

She threw me her long leather duster and I quickly covered up. She was wearing fitted leather skinny leg pants with her dagger strapped to her thigh, red stilettos, and a tight black top. Her hair pulled into the perfect ponytail.

"Enough of the pleasantries we need to get down to business. This morning Andrea set off several of our compounds alarms and massacred several of our lab's staff before making her way to the child. Chris and Charisma helped by holding back Krista while she got what she wanted. Luckily for us, Wyatt gave her only what she thought she needed then set the place ablaze, we were lucky to escape unharmed. Most of the information was false, however, _The Key _it's self is real. We have found her and with all of your help we can end this once and for all." She spoke addressing us all

"_The Key_?" I asked.

"Yes, according to our records and what information Wyatt has given us, she is a very valuable human. Her name is Izzy Daniels," she tossed me her file before she continued talking; "She is 25 years old, knows of our kind and is from a strong lineage of Alchemists. The difference from this girl and others in her family is that she is a true master of transmutation and matter manipulation. She is 5'7" and has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is crafty and has avoided the Volturi time and time again. It won't be easy to catch this mark but should we fail I would hate to think of the consequences." She shuddered slightly.

"What would you have us do first, Mistress?" I asked and my team was right behind me nodding in agreement. We would catch our mark then make Andrea and her cronies pay.

"First…we feed…I am famished." She smirked and all the girls had devilish grins plastered on their faces. We only had one thing left to decide…

"Who's fishin'?" Claire asked and Keira pushed me forward. Angelique decided to speak up at this.

"Hell yeah, baby! You always bring the best game."

I smirked at her and winked, "Of course Hun, what else did you expect from the best!" with that I got in my car and headed for home.

Once I was home I changed into a wrapping black halter the tied in the back after crossing over my chest and stomach twice instead of behind the neck and a pair of black hot shorts and red pumps. I eyed myself in the mirror making sure my makeup was even and enhanced my features properly. Fluffing my hair once before I left on my bike. The others knew where and how to find me as this was nothing new for them. For tonight I am _the_ fisher of _Men_….

_Heidi hasn't got shit on me!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: okay everyone the fishin' trip is here the actual feeding will come later as will some more time with Jasper...Thank you for all the amazing review and luv! I appreciate it so much. Many thanks to my Beta on this venture, MaitresseSaint! If you haven't checked out our blog, you know what to do, **http://theladiesoftwilight(dot)com**

My recs for this chapter are:

_**Give and Get by Anadabye**_l: whats better than a bad boy Jasper! hell even naught Eddie is different from the norm in this...

_**Gateway to the rockies by NCChris**_: Love peter in this fic!

**_Jasper's Black Rose:_** My god what can I say she has currently 6 fics available to read and I HIGHLY rec them ALL!

on with the chapter, ENJOY!

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!

xoxo

Tish

* * *

**_JPOV_**

Everything seemed almost surreal. I had actually growled while Demetri was kissing Bella. I could tell I was falling for this new Bella and fast. Hell it had been over a decade since Alice and I had split and thankfully I did not revert back to my old self and ways.

However with Bella's new attitude and take on life I was unsure, seriously turned on and somewhat frightened. Me…the infamous god of war, frightened of little Bella. But that is just it she isn't the little Bella we all knew decades ago. She was fierce and knew what she wanted and how to get it. I wanted to make her see it all, make her notice what she did to me; make her want me just as I wanted her.

When Demetri filled us all in on what had happened, I couldn't help but get sucked into the atmosphere as rage took over Bella and her friends. I had to bite back the growl that was threatening to escape. Soon enough she had worked something out internally and was asking Demetri questions as we walked back towards the road.

It was then that an amazing classic phantom Rolls Royce pulled up and four women exited the car. I could recognize immediately which woman was in power as Bella and her friends approached her. The strange thing was the connection between Carlisle and Kathy. Why they would say they loved each other was beyond me. I could fell Esme's curiosity peak but nothing other than that.

Kathy soon filled Bella in on what questions Demetri couldn't answer and the whole time he was staring at her with lust filled eyes…Felix however, who was standing quietly in the back, was looking longingly at the strangely dressed one I soon found out was named Angelique. He looked love struck.

I was sure I was staring the same way at Bella so I couldn't judge him for this. It was when Bella asked what was to be done that Kathy smirked at her knowingly. I was slightly afraid at this for I knew all too well that TNT came in small packages. I had firsthand experience with this as I had been thrust into this life by the sadistic midget Maria than married and divorced the insanely hyper pixie. I couldn't help but think what the hell is going on with the pixie like women of the world. Were their personalities making up for what they lacked in stature? I then heard Edward lightly chuckle and I realized I wasn't blocking my thoughts from him too well and reined it in.

I was quickly brought out of my own inner musings when I heard Bella Speak up.

"What would you have us do first, Mistress?" She asked in a fierce tone, almost a growl and damn if that didn't go straight to my dick.

"First…we feed…I am famished." Kathy replied as she was a lil too joyous about it while the other girls smirked and I felt an overwhelming amount of lust and mischievousness. It was so powerful that it almost brought me to my knees.

"Who's fishin'?" the lil busty blonde I came to know as Claire piped up innocently and the next thing I knew Bella was thrust into the center of the discussion by Keira.

The Colorful one, Angelique, that obviously had more balls than Alice spoke up excitedly at this

"Hell yeah, baby! You always bring the best game."

Bella only smirked at this and replied confidently before getting into her car, "Of course Hun, what else did you expect from the best!"

Her cockiness was somehow alluring and I swore at that moment that I would do whatever it takes, even if I have to step on my own brother and Demetri's ass to get her. She would know who the damn alpha male was and I will enjoy every minute of showing her this!

Alice took this minute to speak up.

"Where is she going and why aren't you following her."

"She is probably headed home to get ready and we will meet her later. You all should join us! See your ol' girl in action..." Angelique goaded.

"But how do you know where she will be without tracking her and please tell me you are going to change out of that ridiculous _thing_ you are wearing?" Alice asked sounding somewhat traumatized by the poor girls clothes.

"If we are ever near Washington for a mission and it's Bella's turn to fish, she only goes to one place..." Keira responded and I felt a sense of pride coming from her… wonder why?

I soon found out when they all looked at each other and chimed in together "BAR NONE"

We all had a curious look so Kathy divulged more on this.

"It is a somewhat classic country bar with good pool and classic rock music. Not to mention the Rowdy wannabe Cowboys!" she winked at Claire as she said this last part.

_Oh lord! Help me!_

I could hear Emmett laughing as usual to this before he clapped me hard on the back making me stumble slightly in my dazed state.

"Isn't that Sweet, Jazz Man? She wants her own cowboy to saddle up and ride into sunset." He said waggling his brows. He has been shamelessly trying to get me laid since the split. I could feel my eyes grow wide at this as Claire eyed me appreciatively.

"Yeah…that's...sweet." I stuttered feeling somewhat uncomfortable at being put on the spot. Claire noticed and just Shrugged as she turned to walk towards the car. They had brought Keira's Bugatti and Claire's Aston Martin DB9

"Where is she goin'?" Em asked.

"Did you really expect us to have _fun_ dressed like this?" Angelique replied and Alice squealed.

"Finally!"

The men of course looked confused at this and stayed that way until Kathy addressed us all.

"So what do you think? Wanna check out your girl or not?"

I was unsure if that would be such a great idea, even if Bella had said what they did was different from normal human drinking vampires. However the next thing that was said shocked everyone.

"I am sure that it will be interesting to witness and I for one wouldn't miss it, however I have a challenge for you, Sunshine." Carlisle spoke softly. Kathy smiled brightly at the term of endearment and spoke softly as well.

"We shall see…what is it that you want?"

"If we go with you now, you must not engorge yourself on their blood alone then after join my family on our hunting trip tonight. You actually have to try it this time." He spoke jovially

"Alright, old friend, you're on. We shall see who hunts the best. Though I am sure yours will leave a bitter taste in my mouth." She laughed lightly as she spoke and walked to her car and opened the door, but before she entered the car she called out to us once again.

"I suggest you Follow us to the bar, go home and change for the evening…something nice yet casual. Meet us back at the house then we will head out to meet her together. You are in for a real treat." She winked and got in.

Soon we left after her and met at our house. As soon as we arrived I spoke up.

"Are you sure this is the best idea, Carlisle?"

"Jasper, trust me. I know Kathy well and know that she would not lead us into danger of any sort. Plus, this will help show them our lifestyle…"he trailed off with hope.

Hope that I had some doubt in.

Nevertheless, I rushed upstairs to our room and found black wranglers, a black fitted tee and a western style red and black plaid dress button up shirt. I dressed quickly and rolled up the sleeves slightly on the dress shirt before digging through the closet to find my perfectly worn boots. After I put them on I rushed downstairs to meet them all.

We left after everyone had dressed. Rose and Alice both had on frayed denim skirts, the only difference was Rosalie's was short and Alice's went to her knees. Both had tied their plaid shirts under their busts. Carlisle and Esme shocked me as they had actual jeans on and still looked more dressed up than the rest of us. Em had opted to wear dark denim jeans, a white button up dress shirt and a navy vest where Edward just wore a grey cashmere sweater and black jeans

_God damn it, I am sounding like Alice!_

Edward of course heard this and chuckled.

_Stay out of my fuckin' head pretty boy._ I growled mentally at him and his lips curved into a snarl before Carlisle spoke again.

"Everyone ready?"

Everyone just answered with nods and we left for the girl's house in Em's new Tahoe.

When we arrived the girls were quite done up. Alice let out a very dramatic sigh at seeing Angelique was now somewhat normal looking in dark black skinny jeans, a silk kimono black and pink floral top and slick black stiletto boots that came above the knee.

"Ready?" Kathy asked but didn't wait for a response as she walked out the door. We followed closely by the girls and Demetri. The trip to Seattle was relatively quiet as the emotional climate was that of intrigue and suspense as to what we were going to see.

We quickly arrived at Bar None. I realized this was my type of place; the music was classic and soulful. We all gathered at a table near the bar and ordered to keep up appearances.

"When do you think she will get here?" Rose asked and Bella's team smirked.

"Knowing her she is probably outside right now drawing attention to herself. She took her bike this time." Keira responded and it was at that moment that Claire got a call on her cell. She answered and hung up quickly.

"She's here!" she exclaimed before dashing off at a human speed to the DJ booth.

As soon as she reappeared at the table music began to play. I would recognize that tune anywhere. _CCR's Mustang Sally_.

As soon as the first bar of music sounded the front doors to the bar flung open to reveal Bella in a stunning wrapping halter and short shorts. She had the attention of every man in the place. She quickly took in her surroundings finding all of us and winking before she started strutting to the dance floor. Each sway of her hips was hypnotic to watch, especially at each sounding of the sax where she would dip her hips a lil' more pronounced while in her strut. She reached the dance floor by the time the lyrics sang out "baby" and she stopped in the dead center catching the eyes of all the bar patrons then resumed her enticing dance by swiveling her hips in a figure eight to the floor letting her hands caress her own body on her way up. Finally she let her hand weave into her hair before raising them straight into the air all the while moving her hips in a slow roll. By thy time the lyrics sung out on the ground she lowered her arms slightly and hooking her fingers to signal to the men surrounding the dance floor to come to her.

I was on edge by this action but the way she moved enticed me. It was then I noticed the men in my family were all gaping at her while Felix smirked and Demetri was gnawing slightly on the knuckle of his index finger. I couldn't help the glare I sent him and he only smirked at me before coming to stand next to me to watch her show.

"Just watch it gets better, she has them not the girls will chose theirs." Demetri spoke quietly in my ear.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, all of the girls sans those in my family stood and strutted to the floor with Bella. As the artist sang "all you wanna do is ride around Sally" Bella circled in her spot rolling her hips. Her friends soon responded with the lyrics simultaneously, "Ride, Sally ride," and the men were hooked. Some of the men looked like they recognized to some of the girls. One of those men were headed straight for Kathy. His long dark locks flowed like silk past his ears and his green eyes shone brightly.

"Darlin'." He greeted her in an accent and I knew all too well that he was from Texas.

"Cowboy." Kathy purred and hooked her finger in his collar pulling him off the floor and too the bar.

Soon each girl had their respective males and they all smirked at each other. Bella bent down and kissed over her guy's life giving vein. Kathy saw this and spoke up.

"Bella, dear, only a taste tonight for we have other arrangements as well."

Bella's head shot up at this and she scowled at Kathy.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Let's finish here first and we will discuss this after," she addressed Bella than looked to the other girls, "Only a pint tonight ladies, for the night is still young. Let's go…" she spoke as she grasped her man's hand and led him out the door. My family and I were still somewhat dazed as her girls got up from the table with their humans. I looked over to Demetri and I just had to ask.

"Where are they going?"

"To their house; they never feed in alley ways or public areas and are quite gentle about it," he answered and turned to Carlisle, "Come on we don't want to miss this."

Carlisle nodded and we all followed them back to their house. What happened next shocked the hell out of me…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So I have another collaboration with **JaspersTemptress** and this is for the

**Round Mound of a Beehound cracfic contest**

We can't post on our pages till after the contest so if ya wanna check it out (I promise a very fun time with 3 of our favorite DIRTY Cullen Boys)

You can check it out on the blog

**http://roundmoundbeehound(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2009/11/bellas-cuntry-pie(dot)html**

And on Fan Fiction

**(dot)net/s/5541801/1/Bellas_Cuntry_Pie**

_*****Do not review for I will replace with the next chapter =)*****_

**XOXO**

**Tish **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all Its Tish here And I didn't forget about this baby, But I was hoping to get into contact with a few people before continuing. If they no longer wish to be "in" this then I will have to maneuver things in the SL to take 'em out. However things come to be, Its all good, and I will be starting to continue this now that ' The Ancient" is over and done. If those mentioned in this fic happen to remember this, then give me a shout out on my twitter AT _Hells_Bells_ { there mostly } or PM me here and let me know…

Hope to have the real chapter 10 out to everyone soon! (( both this AN and the one in place of Ch 10 will be replaced by the real chapter so be on the look out! :] )) Much luvs

Tish xoxo


	12. chapter 12: The real ch 10 SL UPDATE

_**A/N:**_ Well here is the next installment of AC, as some of you know I just posted the epi of TA and am now working on this 110%. I can't be more thrilled to finally be back to writing this fic. I hope I can get to points in this and not draw it out too much. No more novels in other words, but hope to be able to still take you on a journey with this one. Bear with me as I now have a lot going on irl, esp with work, for updates but will try getting one posted as regularly as possible for AC. For those still involved in this fic I thank you and apologize for the long hiatus. She's still here and kickin' I assure you. For anyone looking for updates quicker or to speak to me, you can find me on my author twitter (same as my name here ) or as _Hells_Bells_ on twitter as well. More to come later, this is just a bit of a filler, but delivered a bit of an opening for more –winks- don't forget to R&R. much love and as always I own nothing but the plot, SM owns the charries, I just twist their story a bit lol

Xoxo Tish

Chapter 10 AC

**BPOV**

I knew Kathy had something up her sleeves and by the way she was talking, meant that she had some other food source in mind for tonight. There was only one other I knew of, and I would be damned if I let her con me into some strange old bet with an old friend of hers. A century earlier I would have been all for it but now, there was no way in hell I would be sharing even a rabbit with them as a meal. I had to think of something and seeing Jasper and Demetri still in the back gave me an idea.

I crept over to Jasper from behind and slithered my hands up his back. Leaning in as my fingers rounded his shoulders I whispered lowly into his ears, "I have something special to show you, Jasper. Follow me…" I crept back slowly and something within me told me he would follow, especially after how he had acted since we came into contact. Turning on my heels, I winked over at my mark for the night and he rose from his table and followed me into the darkest part of the club. The back corner was not nearly as lit as it should be for a place like this. Especially considering that the back door to the place was in this location. It screamed come take me for any young female who dared enter the area. The bar owner was an idiot and this proved it.

I pushed hard on the metal latch and swung open the door, strangely enough the alley way was lit better than this corner and the light from the outside shown into the bar. I glanced back at Jasper and he was frozen in his spot looking at me in awe and another emotion I couldn't quite place. I heard my human mark gasp softly; no doubt my eyes were not looking the best in this light as my hunger was starting to take a firmer grasp of my consciousness. He halted just from a moment in his path before a slight nod of his head and he walked through the door. I smirked over at Jasper before following the mark out.

_It's now or never, Jasper. _I thought and walked to the opposite side of the brick wall that my mark was leaning against.

"Is this how it will be tonight, Madame?"

"We shall see, I hope you don't mind but I have a friend..."

The dumb ass smirked. "Oh that's not a problem, she can join too."

"I hate to disappoint, but I hope you aren't calling me a she, boy..." Jasper spoke suddenly emerging quietly from the door and I couldn't help but chuckle at the terrified look the boy had on his face. He tried to cover and collect his cool but his terror was in his eyes.

"Relax, you know well enough I don't take more than I need and you will be fine. Different place maybe, but style is the same." I reassured him and laid my hand gently on his shoulder. I had planned on feeding enough from this boy despite what Kathy said to do. Maybe tempt the devil too…

Smirking over to Jasper I began to circle the boy, my eyes quickly scanning my previous marks. Most hidden to any human's eye, but to mine and my kind, the mark was undeniable. Some within the agency liked to use tools and made the act so much more medical than I liked. I liked the intimacy of the act. I used my hands, more aptly my nail to draw from my marks to feed. I had enough training and practice not to lose myself to the lure of it, to not spiral into a frantic state. I was curious about so many things with Jasper and his recent behavior and was sure though that this would test him. I had to see…

"Do my mind if I feed here tonight, boy?" I asked as I stood closer to him from behind. My right hand rising to glide my finger tips down the side of his neck. Rarely did I mark someone here, but this course would give me the most of what I needed in a short time span. As well as push Jasper.

"Not at all…" He spoke. His voice low and gravely, surely his way of trying to be seductive.

"Hmm..." I hummed a response and locked eyes with Jasper, smirking as I trailed my nose along the boy's jugular, "You see Jasper, the scent is Devine. The taste can be even better. But nothing can tempt me from my control… _nothing._ I don't get attached." True to word, I don't and hope he knew my words had two meanings. He just smirked and widened his stance while crossing his arms.

"I'm sure you don't. I didn't either." His god damned cocky smirk had me and he knew it. I revealed in it and hated that I did. I growled and gripped the boys arm probably a bit too tight for his well being.

"We shall see…" I spoke gravely before letting the edge of my thumb nail glide down an inch on the boy's throat, my fingers caressing his skin delicately as my nail passed over the spot like a hot knife through butter.

A low purr crept from my lips as the hot essence flowed down my finger, he didn't smell so appeasing but his essence had a very sweet scent that made my mouth pool with venom. He was a corn fed country boy at heart. Probably ate southern food made by his mama and appreciated grits too. Watching Jasper's eyes darken, I leaned in and licked the trail of blood forming down my wrist clean, all the way to my finger tip before placing my lips to the wound and pulling from the gash what I could. The front of my teeth poised close but never puncturing the boys skin. This part of it, helped in my control. If they were pressed to the marks skin, I could focus on the pressure not the taste and keep things from getting out of control.

My eyes never left Jaspers and I noticed his darkening deeper than the sky above. A stark contrast to the porcelain whites of his eyes. His smirk grew more seductive but darker than I had ever seen from him. He held an allure and more than I wanted to admit it held me captive as well. He leaned against the back wall of the club but other than that he didn't move. Growling a bit I pulled once more from the boy having my fill for the night and pushed myself away from him. Still able to feel the boy's essence on my lips I spoke lowly to him, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Thank you, but that is all for tonight. Go home, rest and eat well. I will check up on you in a couple days. Be careful out there..." He silently nodded, not out of weakness, as I didn't take that much from him, but as always he let me have the last word of the night. He knew better to question me in this state and I had to thank him for that bit of respect.

Taking a heaving breath, I looked over to Jasper after taking my eyes off of him for the first time since he came out of the club.

"I thought your kind of people didn't do this sort of thing in such lowly places?" He gestured to the alley way.

"Well," I said leaning back against the wall beside him, "Normally the agency doesn't condone that kind of thing, but I know Kathy has something up her sleeves for later that I frankly don't want a part of..." I shrugged.

"And you also wanted to toy with me, Isabella." He commented looking down and I growled at the use of my full first name.

"Who said anything about toying, I have plenty of those and you aren't one of them, Jasper, far from it."

He surprised me and moved from his spot quicker than I would have liked, standing before me. No, not just standing in front of me but pressing me harshly back into the brick wall behind me.

"It's not nice to play games either, Bella. I'm not one you want to play games with." He growled in my face, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I wasn't trying to play a game with the devil either, Jasper. Just tempt him."

"Believe me Bella you already have." No sooner were the words out of his mouth did I feel his lips on mine. His teeth nipping seductively at the lower lip as he drew my lips into his mouth before letting his velvet tongue caressing it. I couldn't help the whimper that passed from my lips. Was Jasper really taking in my taste as well as …?

"Well, I never thought I would see the day when my little brother would finally get his head out of his ass and realize that deer has nothing on good old American AB+.." I growled and kissed Jasper back fiercely before turning toward the voice.

"It's about time you showed up, Fucker."

"And it's about time you got laid again, sorry, I had to interrupt seeing on who you were seducing."

"What can I say, Peter? I like to play with Fire."

"That you do, kid. Not that I mind, just the whole business before pleasure thing." He turned and finally addressed Jasper, "Brother." He nodded curtly only for Jasper to lunge and the next thing I knew I saw Jaspers fist connect to Peter's jaw and peter fall to the pavement below. Rolling my eyes, I knew this was something they had to discuss themselves and left them there arguing as I walked out of the Alley, Slowly mind you, as part of me was curious if this was going to be a problem. Jasper was part of my mark but I needed Peter for what was to come next. If I was going to get the upper hand on Andrea, Chris and Charisma, I needed that fucker whether I wanted to admit it or not. It was definitely going to be a long night.


End file.
